What She Never Knew
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Yumi Ishiyama finds herself in a very awkward situation in the arms of a new family she never of. And she can only blame her father...and slightly thank him.
1. Chapter 1: His Death

**Yeah, new story. I know. A lot of my stories are on pause because I'm updating my actual computer (which has all the documents on it) and since I'm on my laptop, I can't get to them from here.**

I write these things for you guys to enjoy a new taste, is all. Yeah, I care for you _**that**_** much. :)**

There's some family mixing here. Like for instance: Hiroki is Aelita's brother, not Yumi's. And Ulrich and Jeremie are cousins. You see how weird that is?

There will be some stealing from my other story: Magic And Needing Daring Individual Excitedly Ecstatic. It's like that so I don't confuse myself.   
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Unacceptable. 

No, this was totally unacceptable. This was _not_ going down. Not in her book, and not in his brother's book, and not in her mom's book. He was to be here exactly ten and half minutes ago. 

Uncle Kiesho was not pleased. Her father was always late. He was never on time. He never kept his word. He never told the truth. He never did any of that. He never was a true father. Leaving his wife and daughter here in Paris, while he went in Ajaccio once a month for a week or less.

Satomi wasn't in the mood to get him on the phone and nag at him till he got to the front door. She was already aching from the work she had to put up with today. All thanks to the lazy brother of his. Kiesho maybe screwed in a light bulb or two (as he screwed a few other things, but let's not get into that.) but he never really helped the family.

Yumi, on the other hand, was okay with her father's disappearance. She liked it when Uncle Kiesho came to visit. He was such a kind and funny fellow. And although Yumi was disappointed with his constant lies, she always looked forward into seeing her dad again. I mean, she's his daughter. But this time, she had college stories to share with him.

It was dead silent in the house. A little pitter-patter form the rain beating down on the window, and a sneeze, but other than that- it was silent. Uncle Kiesho usually never shut up, but he was lost of words. Yumi was one to easily get a laugh out of something, but she found nothing funny. Satomi would be telling stories to her family about her life, but nothing's worth it now-a-days.

Fortunately, the phone started ringing. The maid- by the name of Marisa, went up to answer it, quickly came back to the trio in the dining room, "It's a man on the line, to talk to Yumi."

She looked worried, like that wasn't supposed to happen, "Jesus, Marisa, Yumi's old enough to talk to men."

"There's a man on the line-"

"I know. You said. Let Yumi talk to this fellow."

"No, it's about Mr. Ishiyama."

"Hmm. Yumi, if you don't mind- I'll take this one, okay?" Yumi shook her head in no protest. Kiesho smiled at her as he walked into the next room to the phone.

"Takeo- is this you? Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for…" A voice interrupted him, "Takeo." Kiesho was startled, "Who?"

"Takeo Ishiyama. I take it you know him."

"Yes, he's my brother. Who are you? How do you know him?" Kiesho tapped the counter impatiently. If this was another one of Takeo's friends- he'd sware…

"There's been an…accident, sir. Your brother- Takeo, he—"

"What do you mean _accident_? Takeo doesn't get in _accidents_." Kiesho didn't let the poor boy continue. He already sounded scared and like he was about to have a heart-attack as it was.

"He…he was driving, and…you know how bad the rain is today…and…the car swerved…and…he hit a guardrail…flipped over the damn thing…into this embankment." 

"Where…where is he?" Kiesho managed to choke out.

"It took hours for the rescue men to take him out." _Hours? It took Hours? _What was that man talking about! Takeo is only about fifteen minutes late.

"Where is he?!"

"He's dead."

That was enough for Kiesho to jump back, "No, you're lying. Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Uncle Kiesho, is everything okay?" Yumi asked a little afraid of her Uncle's jumpiness. He just faked a smile to answer her.

"So, how is your relationship with William?" Her mom asked carefully to create a conversation at the table- mostly because she was worrying herself.

Yumi shrugged, "Just fine. I think we're going somewhere tomorrow night. He didn't tell me where."

"I think he's such a nice fellow."

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, me too."

Kiesho, in the other room, was not too calm about this, "Who did you say you were?"

"Ulrich Stern- my mom was in the car with your brother when he died. I'm so sorry." Kiesho's stomach churned. If he had eaten any of that salad Satomi made- he would've thrown it back up. Stern, that name was so familiar.

He coughed a little bit, to keep his stomach calm. Marisa was rubbing his back, also trying to make him feel better. She was nice and although she couldn't speak her perfect French (she was from America) she tried to best to keep the job she had.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"You call to tell me that my brother's dead and you ask if I'm okay?!" He shouted that lightly, so Yumi and Satomi couldn't here. Kiesho didn't really need Yumi bawling and Satomi shouting right now.

"…I'm sorry. I mean…I am. I don't know what else to say, sir. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, goodbye." He didn't wait for the man on the other line to say anything else. He placed the phone on the hook it was on, and did something the Ishiyama men never did.

He cried.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**If you guys ever read my stories, you know it's never this short. Well, this is more of a prologue. So understand that. It wasn't really the beginning. But now you kinda get where everything falls in place.**

-Kiwi

P.S. New chapters are coming for four different stories either today, tomorrow, or Tuesday:)_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

**Alright, to yield the confusion:**

--Yumi had never met the Lyoko Peoples (other than William)  
--There is No Lyoko

Anything else puzzling? Just ask!  
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
After getting the news, Satomi and Yumi were ill. An illness now called 'depression'. William, Yumi's boyfriend, seemed too worried about her and her family. And he showed everyday after class to make sure everyone was okay.

Uncle Kiesho even agreed to stay with them- mostly to do the housework with Marisa, simply because Marisa was over-worked as it was. That _and_ Marisa had a nice ass. That would defiantly come in handy…

NO. He would not think like that with his niece and sister-in-law in such helplessness. Anyway, the main reason Kiesho told the girls was so they still had a man in the house. Although Satomi argued with him, Yumi and Marisa out-voted him and he stayed.

Just like a real sister and brother- Satomi and Kiesho did _not_ get along, at all. They faked a smile for a night or two for Yumi and Takeo, but that was it. If he was to call and Satomi answered, they'd be yelling at each other for hours. It's not like Kiesho wanted it that way- but ever since Yumi kinda…like…_grew up_, she's been all about the money raking in. Maybe because she's a widow and needs all the money possible. It would be so much easier if she got off that stupid lazy ass of hers and get a job!

Kiesho beat William to the door (for the third time today) "Hello William." Kiesho didn't like William simply because Satomi did. "Yumi and Satomi are just fine, sonny. They just need to sleep off Takeo."

William stood on the porch, an umbrella over his head, "Can I see Yumi?"

"I don't know, Maybe if she's awake."

"I'm awake." Kiesho turned and Yumi was walking down the steps, "Thank you Uncle Kiesho. Come on in, William. Don't drown out there."

Kiesho won't lie- William was a sweet and gentle boy. But there was just something about him that made him and Yumi just _not_ click.

"I just got off the phone with London."

That's right- he's all about business.

"That's great!" Yumi said in fake astonishment, "Do you think your dad will get the job?"

"Me or my dad?"

"Yeah."

William closed his umbrella, "I don't know- but it would sure be nice if we could. You know my dad- sell, sell, sell." Like father like son, William…

Kiesho had left to help Marisa with the laundry as Yumi and William sat together on the sofa, "Yeah, your dad's just a Mr. Business-man. So, how'd the call go itself?"

"A little rocky. As you know, I don't speak English." William chuckled, "I asked for a translator- about twenty minutes later- I finally got one. But after that, everything went smooth."

"I'm so glad! If your dad's building makes this _and_ Tokyo- all you need is America, and you'd be world-wide, baby!" Yumi snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be wonderful? I'd have the money to give you _whatever_ you want." Everything but what she really needs.

Yumi chuckled, "Yes, that would be wonderful." The phone began blaring, and Yumi jumped. She hadn't heard that sound since the day…_he_ died.

"Gee, calm down, Yumes. It's just the phone." William pat her arm to calm her down.

"I'll get it!" Marisa shouted from the kitchen, "Bonjour? For you, Mr. Ishiyama!"

"It's Kiesho, remember?" He took the phone anyway and talked to the person on the other-line.

William shook off his raincoat- in a blue turtle-neck sweater- he rolled up the sleeves, "What did you do last night?"

"…slept?"

"Before that."

"Heard that my dad died."

"…After that."

"Cried."

William sighed, and looked in her eyes deeply, "I'm not making this any easier for you, am I?"

"I know you mean well, it's alright." Yumi smiled- a real kind smile. It was weak- but it was the first smile on her lips for almost twenty-four hours.

"Now, I know I promised you to Luna De Noche tonight, but the weather doesn't agree with me. Why don't we go back to my apartment tonight and just have some alone time?" And unlike many guys Yumi's been with before. "Alone time" refers to talking and listening, maybe a kiss or two and some snuggling- but nothing too romantic and nothing too friendly.

"I'd like that."

"OLIVIA. I SWARE TO GOD---" Kiesho shouted from the kitchen.

"Who's Olivia?" William whispered in Yumi's ear and she merely shrugged, "Um, you know what, Yumes. I think you need some time with your family. So let's just call the whole thing off, okay?"

"No, babe. I consider you family." She whined, "I want _and_ need to spend some time with you, too!"

William smiled and kissed her lips tenderly, "I believe I caused enough mayhem for today- I'll be back tomorrow. No date tonight, I think you should be with your Uncle and Mom." She walked him to his door and gave him his jacket as he took his umbrella, "Bye Yumi."

"See you later, William!"

The door closed and Yumi realized that he never said _I love you_. Another thing is- she didn't either.

Kiesho hung up the phone harshly, "That damn woman. God, Takeo. Look what you did!"

"Uncle Kiesho!" Yumi cried out and skipped to the kitchen, "Who's Olivia?"

"No one, dear."

Yumi raised her eyebrow as Kiesho was about to turn around and walk away she grabbed his shoulder and he turned back to face her, "I'm an adult now, Kiesho. You can tell me."

"You really want to know?"

Yumi nodded.

"Alright…uh…you know how Takeo always went out of town for a week or so in Ajaccio?" Yumi kept nodding so he continued, "There...there was this woman there…by the name of Olivia. Olivia Stern. You see, she and your dad…they...they loved each other."

Yumi didn't want to hear the rest of the story, "Are you saying Olivia was like…Dad's mistress?"

Kiesho shrugged, "But- before you really blame him. Blame me. I was a horrible older brother to him."

"No you weren't. So this Olivia is in Ajaccio?"

"Yes, she knows everything about the crash and all."

"She knows the other part of my dad's life?"

"Well, technically speaking- yeah…"

"So Dad has this _whole_ other life I don't know about?!" Yumi shouted, and Kiesho nodded- he knew lying to her would only make it worse, "Where is this whore?!"

"First of all Yumi- Her name's Olivia. I believe you should see her." Kiesho wrote down an address for Yumi on a green sticky-note, "But only for a week. Not everything your dad said and did was a lie."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're telling me he ran off to his mistress- did god knows what and came back and then you tell me everything he did wasn't a freaking lie?!" Yumi accepted the note as she stomped back upstairs 


	3. Chapter 3: Their Names in His Will

She never wanted to hate her dad. It just happened. It's not everyday she hears she has another whole family. Half-family, if you will. She jumped in her car and left. She didn't leave a note, she didn't call anybody; she didn't say anything. She expected her trip to be short- Meet the _whore_, Insult the _whore_, and leave.

But when the lawyer got her on the phone about the will her dad had left behind. Everything changed.

Since Yumi was about to leave, the lawyer faxed it to her, and she grabbed it up and left. She'd look at it when she got to the cabin her dad owned, that he'd bring her too when she was a girl.

He never left _then_. Or, maybe he did… She couldn't remember that far.

Ajaccio was farther away than she thought. For one, it was an island. Secondly, it was over five-hundred miles away. She didn't plan on that. She didn't think it was that far. It doesn't look that far on the map.

About halfway into her trip, her cell phone started blaring at her. Everyone that knew her knew by heart that she never was on the phone while driving. But seeing how this person called her four times in a row, she made an exception, "I'm listening."

"TOKYO SAID YES." She rolled her eyes. _Good day to you, too._

"That's great, William! What did your dad say when you told him?" Not like she really cares…

"Well, my dad's a simple guy. He says "Yippee" and then its off to work again. But I plan on having a little celebration. Whatta say, Yumi? You wanna do something tonight? I felt so bad about last night, but I really thought you should stay at home."

"Oh, I would love to, but…I'm not home right now." _Right about two hundred-ninety miles to Ajaccio._

William's tone changed, "Where are you, then?"

"On the road. Going to Ajaccio."

"Why?"

Okay, so Yumi knew he was going to ask that, not be because he cared, but because he wanted to fill her in on every last detail about the stupid Tokyo deal, but she didn't want to say "Because I'm gonna meet a whore my dad slept with a couple years ago", and "I'm meeting my dad's mistress" wasn't going to work either.

So she simply said, "To escape from the hellhole in my house. You know, Mom and Uncle Kiesho don't get along _at all_ so I'm gonna go to my dad's cabin. You know the number there, right?"

"Sure do."

"Good." _Please don't call me._

It was silent for a while, "So, are you taking vacation days off?"

Yumi smiled, "Boss was my dad, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"New boss- name's Mr. Spencer. He said he was good friends with my dad and gave me extra days to shake off his death." She spoke of it as if it wasn't real. As if it were all a prank, and her dad would pop up from his grave in Ajaccio (where he chose to be buried) and surprise her.

"That was nice of him." _He just doesn't want me to complain._

"Wasn't it?" Another subject down, "So, uh. At least it's not raining today."

William chuckled, "Yeah, good thing, too. I know about your road rage problem. Hell, it scares the hell outta me when it's raining and your speedin' about forty over the limit." 

"Don't like how I drive?"

"Just kidding!" 

Perfect. The bridge to Ajaccio. She had made it after all. She couldn't wait to get her dad's cabin. First off, she had to _pee_. But also, she was so freaking tired. Her rage wipes her out quickly.

"Listen, William. I'll call you when I get to Ajaccio, okay? You know I hate bein' on the phone and drive at the same time." She said. _I'm just getting sick of talking to you_.

"Alright. Have a nice trip. Bring your cute boyfriend a souvenir so he knows you were thinking of him." And he hung up.

What could she bring him? He doesn't like _anything_ but business. Maybe Ajaccio stamped notepads…

Yeah…that's all she could think of.

**XxX**

On the outskirts of the most populated place in Ajaccio, there was this small village that her dad stumbled upon. On what he called a "business trip" and he soon bought a cabin there. The village, which Yumi had no idea what it was called, had a total population of eighty-two people. So everyone knew everyone.

They even knew Yumi.

"Morning, Yumi!" The cashier at the counter shop waved at her, "Haven't seen you for a _long_ time! I could barely recognize you!"

She smile sweetly. She needed her favorite food right now- California Sushi. She admitted, it wasn't like the sushi she had in Japan- the Americans mocked it and made something sorta like it. She tried it when she visited America for William's business, and she loved it. She was glad to see some parts of France sold it too.

"Good morning…Sir…" She couldn't ever remember his name. He was an older man, and it was amazing he could remember her name, or even who she was, after not seeing her for almost five to six years.

Maybe it was Harold…

"Henry, remember?"

Oh! So close!

"Oh yes! Now I remember!" She walked along the isle after isle.

She paid what she owed, and drove to the cabin.

It was exactly like it was when she was a little girl. Pictures of Yumi, her mom, his parents and his family were hanging on the walls almost everywhere. His house here wasn't that bad. One bathroom, one bedroom, one den, one kitchen, a medium sized backyard, it was good.

Now it was time to look to the will:

_I, Takeo Ishiyama, after my death would like to…_

Blah, blah, blah. Where's the good stuff?

_Satomi Ishiyama- My lovely wife- I love you so much, Satomi. I know we had our differences, and we had our bad days, but I want you to know that I've loved you forever, and I tried to hide it sometimes, but I just couldn't. I love you, Satomi, so I give you what was the most important thing other than your love for me… I give you everything in the cabin in Ajaccio. The keys, they thing itself, and everything inside. I think you'd love to fix it up a little._

Kiesho Ishiyama- My wonderful brother- We fought, Kiesho, a lot. Over women, cars, tickets, drinks, food, money, everything. But we listened to each others bitching. I'd like to thank you for raising me after Mom and Dad died. You have no idea how much you saved me, you made me what I am today. Kiesho, I never said this enough, but I really loved you, man. I give you my spot in the business. I know you need a better paying job, and that should do it. I'd think you'd like it. Yumi works in that business too, at least, until she finishes college.

Yumi Ishiyama- My beautiful daughter- When you were first born, Yumi. I'll admit- I was a little upset I didn't have a son. But when your mom and I started raising you, I noticed how much fun it was to have a daughter. You were always a daddy's girl; I found it hilarious that you'd ask me for everything. You grew up, I hated it, but you grew up. You started drifting away from me, and into the arms of your numerous boyfriends (Not at the same time, though!) I'll confess- I wanted to kill those men. I didn't like any of them, but I wasn't going to make you upset. I knew how much you felt for those guys. I give you everything at the Ishiyama house in Paris. The car, the computer, the room, everything.

Awww! Her dad was so sweet when it came to last minute death writings. She was about to put it away. It was only a page. But then she noticed another page. What's this? Page two? But he already named everyone, right?

_Olivia Stern_

NO. HELL NO. Her dad did _not_ want to give _her_ anything, did he?!

_Olivia Stern- My love I should've never have met- I loved you. I cared for you. I did. Ever since we met. But I had a family before you. I was stupid, and started a family with you. I know Ulrich hated me. Even if we worked in the same department. I wouldn't blame him. I loved you, Olivia. I hope you can find a better man than me. I give you all my money in the bank under my name (My name, not my wife's.) which is nearly 3 million. Don't spend it all at one place, okay?_

Ulrich Stern-The oh-so-loving half-son- I know we never got along, but you know we were family. Whether you liked it or not, I don't really care, but we were family. We put things aside for your mom and your sister. I hope you do grand on with your life. You're a great man, Ulrich. I give you a contract to my business. Be the boss once you've reached age.

Amy Stern-My other baby girl- Hi baby! You remind me so much of Yumi…

NO. DON'T SAY THAT DAD!

_…You're both beautiful. I wish you could meet her. I don't really know what to say. You're too young to read perfectly, aren't you? Well, I guess you'll have to share the money with your mom, huh? No! Just kidding! Your mom wouldn't do that! I had something for Yumi when she was younger, but she didn't like it. How'd you like a pink bike, Amy?_

There was more. Not people, but about his death and whatnot, but she couldn't take it. She put the paper on the counter and sighed. She took a glass of water and chucked it down, along with her sushi.

She had this feeling she was forgetting something.

She promised to call someone…

So she skipped to the bedroom for a nap.

After landing upon the bed she used to sleep in with her dad when they visited. She sighed a happy sigh, almost forgetting the horrible events that made her come here. She spread out on the bed and giggled. She never felt so…so…child-like!

But she jumped up with a thought. She left the bed alone as she walking into the living room for a nap on the sofa.

_Was that the bed? Was that the bed for Olivia and her father? Was that the one that created this whole stupid double family?_

Right now, she didn't really care for the answer. She just vowed to herself she'd call William when she woke up.

For Tomorrow, she _was_ meeting the _whore._

Oops, she meant Olivia Stern.

__


	4. Chapter 4: Ulrich Stern

**12:41 A.M.**

It was already so late? Sure, she was tired, but she wasn't expecting to sleep the whole day away. Oh, well, meeting Olivia (-cough-_the whore_-cough-) would have to wait. She sat up and stretched. 

Looking at her black cell phone, it flashed it's red light. She picked it up:  
_  
12 missed Messages.  
14 Text messages  
22 Missed calls_

Wow. A part of the calls was from her mom, and then Kiesho, then William, and them Mr. Spencer, her boss. The text messages were from Emily and Theo, her friends stuck in college. The messages were a few from the same people. Aww, she was flattered to see they cared.

She didn't care how late it was, she called her house.

"Mmm…Hello?" A drowsy deep voice answered the phone after about four or five rings of the phone, "Yumi, is this you?"

"Yes, Uncle Kiesho. It's me."

"YUMI!" The weariness in his voice disappeared. Fury and worries replaced it, "Where _are_ you, young lady?! Your mom and I almost called the cops!"

She sighed as she ran her fingers across the soft sofa she was sitting on, "I'm in Ajaccio. At the cabin. I just wanted a little escape, you know? And I mean, I wanted to be in the place where my dad and I, you know, we...you know."

"No, I don't know. Stop saying that." He answered playfully.

"Well, you know the cabin, right?"

"I bought the thing for him."

"Ahh, yes, that's right. Anyway, I felt as if I needed to stay somewhere else, and not have to pay the dangerously high fee of a hotel night or two, so I decided to come down here. And…you and mom don't get along too well. I didn't want to her you guys fight all the time."

He didn't answer at first. Like he soaking in her words, "I'm sorry. I'll leave. I didn't mean…"

"No, Uncle Kiesho. I think mom just doesn't understand who you are." He chuckled like he knew she knew him really well, "…and that you two should bond a bit while I'm gone, alright? Do it for your niece, Yumi, okay?"

Kiesho sighed in defeat, "Alright. Gotta go, kid. I'm beat. I had about four heart-attacks today! Thanks to _you_ and your random trip!"

"Sorry." She muttered, "Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Love ya, kiddo."

"Love you too." And she hung up the phone. She couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

**XxX**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Olivia doesn't want to talk to anybody." A voice shouted through the door.

"But…I-"

The door opened and the man stepped out, "Miss, if you're a reporter, will you please leave my mother alone?! She's been answering questions till very early this morning." He had chocolate hair and matching brown eyes. His eyebrows were slanted to add on to his angered face.

"I'm- I'm no reporter. I was just- I wanted to meet you—er—Olivia, I wanted to meet. I'm Yumi- Yumi Ishiyama. The daughter of Takeo Ishiyama."

The man spat almost in her face, "_Ishiyama?_ I've always hated the name."

Seconds ticked away in silence. It was cold in Ajaccio. Yumi shivered and asked, "May I come in?"

He scooted to where his body was blocking the doorway, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Yumi tried to figure out what his name was, he obviously wasn't going to tell her. She mentally went over the list of names on the will- _Satomi…Kiesho…Yumi, Olivia, Amy…Ulrich…ULRICH_, "By any chance, are you Ulrich Stern?"

He acted as if her knowing his name didn't bother him, but was failing. He was surprised she could just stare at him and figure out his name, "My mother doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"You must be Ulrich Stern, the one that called me about my dad." She ignored his last comment.

"That was most likely me."

"Can I speak to your mom for about twenty seconds?"

"She's not in the speaking mood."

"Can't you find a way, just for a minute or two?"

"I thought it was twenty seconds."

She sighed at his ignorance and just how stubborn he was, "Do you think I wanted to do this, sir. I just found about you about half an hour ago…and I-"

"Really? I've known about you for about fourteen years."

"Fourteen years?"

"How long your dad and my mom have been together."

"Please. Oh _Please._ Let me speak to your mother." Yumi begged once more. She could stay here all day and all night if she had to, but it was just too cold here. And she was getting really home-sick.

"No. She's doesn't want to come out." He repeated.

"But, but why-"

"Go home. Just go home, Yumi Ishiyama. You're fourteen years too late." And he closed the door in her face.

She slumped off the steps as she ran back into her car.

Back to Paris.

But she stopped at a gift shop before she left. A nice coffee-cup for her "man back home".

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Most of you guys know that I don't usually right very short chapters.**

Well, this story is my exception. Each chapter is short, is because it's like a major scene change between them all, and trust me, you'll like the story better this way! Review please!  
_-Kiwi_


	5. Chapter 5: The DellaRobbia Boys

"**So, **did you get to meet her?" Kiesho asked one night when Satomi was out shopping with her friends.

"Who? Olivia?"

"No, your dog, _yes_ Olivia!" He answered with a playful tone.

Yumi sighed, "No, but I met her asshole son. Ulrich, isn't it? Wouldn't let me talk to her, my word. I think I'll try to go back later on. Let Ulrich and Olivia calm down a bit. I hope Ulrich realty isn't such an asswipe, if his mom is my dad's mistress…did they have any kids together?"

Kiesho shot his arms up in defense, "That, sweetie, I don't know. Come on, baby. Let's go watch a movie."

Uncle and Niece cuddled together lovingly as they watched a Christmas Movie.

**XxX**

Alright, _shopping_ was defiantly not what Satomi was doing. The now founded widow went to a dancing club.

She needed a _man_, not Kiesho. He was a _boy_ not a _man._ There was a difference. She knew there was a difference, in maturity, self-control, and simple things such as not thinking girls had cooties anymore (although Kiesho still disagrees) and his cleverness.

So why not be like the whores here and enjoy herself?

"Lady Ishiyama." A man said with a smile on his face, kissing her hand politely, "How nice to see you again."

"Hello Mr. Della-Robbia." She returned the smile, "How are the boys?"

"Just fine." He answered.

"I wish I could say the same."

Mr. Della-Robbia sighed and stated, "I just heard about his death only a few days ago; and I'm terribly sorry. It's a bunch of goddamn karma, is what it is. He wasn't always so loyal to everyone. Though, what happened to him was an unfair call."

Mrs. Ishiyama didn't say anything. She silently agreed yet disagreed. She's glad that idiot is out of her life; she had his money, she had his daughter, she had his company. Life was good.

"What are you doing out, Honey?" The man asked her. Really curious, "I don't think this would be the best spot for a…err…woman like you to be at."

"Oh, well." Was all she could answer with, "Why don't you and the boys come over for dinner tonight? We could all go somewhere. I bet Theo and Odd would love to see Yumi again."

Mr. Della-Robbia smiled, "Yeah. They really need to see a girl again, you know? Ever since their mom's been…you know."

"I know, in the hospital. I'll tell you, Jeff, she's gonna be just fine. I promise." Satomi smiled; secretly hoping his wife would be driving home one night and crash and flip over a bridge, so _she_ could help _him_ in some way.

God-dang. It's like the Della-Robbia's were freaking perfect! Except for their boy's cleverness. Odd never was the sharpest tick in the stack…the brightest highlighter in the pack…the sharpest knife in the drawer…the- oh, you get the idea!

"I hope so, Satomi. I hope so. So, I guess I'll see you later, huh? I better get going, the boys are probably bored now." He laughed a little, "What time?"

"Around...five…thirty…ish?" Mrs. Ishiyama kept adding on seeing his face.

"Err, I may be late. Work and stuff. But I _will_ be there. If anything, I'll tell Odd, so he and Theo will be there, alright?"

"Sounds good. Bye Della-Robbia!"

"Bye Ishiyama!" And by the courtesy of his heart. He took her hand and kissed it lightly with a smile goodbye.

_God, let his wife die…please._**XxX**

"Err…bumblebee." Kiesho mumbled.

Yumi tapped her chin, "Sting."

"Strawberry."

"Ice cream."

"…William…" He chuckled when Yumi hesitated.

"A nothing-but-my-business boyfriend that cares more about his career and school than his girlfriend's care." She finally came up with, "OKAY! My turn!"

"Alright." Kiesho sat back, waiting for her next word.

"Sister."

"Brother."

"Blue."

"Water."

"School."

"Sucks."

Yumi started laughing; Kiesho didn't have to think about it to answer that one! Uncle and Niece shared a good laugh before their breathing returned to normal, "Nice answer, Kiesho! I totally agree!"

"What? You think I never went to school? The only reason _I_ went to school was for the hot girls in my senior year. Damn, good times, good times…" He sighed as he looked like he was day-dreaming, "Do you go for the hot guys?"

"I would, if there were any hot guys there." Yumi answered with a sigh, "I don't know what happened Uncle Kiesho, but cute guys die out after awhile."

"Ahh, that's not true. I think William's pretty charming."

Yumi quirked an eyebrow, "You don't get out much anymore, do you?"

That brought an accusing smile to her Uncle's face, "I remember when you were a little girl, and you and William were good friends in Elementary school…and…"

"Oh, no, Uncle Kiesho, please don't talk about this." Yumi hissed as she put her hands over her ears.

That only caused Kiesho to speak louder, "And you had this _massive_ crush on him! And everytime I came over, little William came to see if little Yumi wanted to play! Oh! And! And! After he left, you'd always swoon a little. What happened, Yumes? You thought he was adorable when you were younger."

"Yeah, and then I turned six." Yumi answered smartly.

Kiesho and Yumi sat there- in a staring contest. Absolutely no talking. Once Kiesho lost, he took a deep breath and asked, "So, what did you do in Ajaccio?"

"…Err, went to the cabin, read the will, went to the corner shop, talked with some old friends, met the asswipe, slept, had a nice time overall. OH, and I bought William this notepad thingy. I didn't know what else to get him." Yumi shrugged, "It was stamped and said 'I missed them all that time and all they got me was this stupid notepad!' so I thought it worked out."

Kiesho smiled, "Did he like it?"

"He laughed a little, and said it's perfect for him, and…you know…he kissed me and all that…"

"Didn't you kiss him back?"

"Well, I was really mad at the Sterns, I wasn't really in a kissing mood. I was faking my smiles and everything anyway." She shrugged, "But, don't get me wrong. I think William's a great guy and all…"

"I get it sweetie. I know what it's like." He patted her shoulder caringly, "Where's Marisa?"

"She's on vacation." Yumi answered with her palms holding her face. She finally put two and two together and smiled. She opened her fingers- palms still on face- and confronted him, "You like Marisa, don't you?"

Kiesho looked shocked, Yumi couldn't tell if it was because she said something totally random or because he felt that way, he laughed and responded, "Yumi, I'm too old to like somebody. I was just wonderin'. We've gotten closer since I've been here for such a long time."

"I like you being here." Yumi confessed as she scooted closer to him, "You're like Daddy and William together. You have William's trustworthy-ness stuff, and you have daddy's love for me." She cuddled into him as he hugged her.

"HELLO MY DEAREST BROTHER-IN-LAW AND DAUGHTER." Mrs. Ishiyama sang to them as she blasted the door open, "We're eating dinner with the Della-Robbia's!"

"Aww, man. Both of them?" Yumi sighed and hit her head against the sofa, "Why can't it be _just_ Theo?"

"What's wrong with Odd?" Her mom fired back.

Yumi shrugged, "Nothing, it's just…he hasn't matured yet, like his brother."

"Are they twins?" Kiesho asked.

Mrs. Ishiyama ignored him as Yumi answered, "Yeah, but you could never tell. Odd dyed his hair and stuff. He's _weird_!" She shuddered just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie; I'm just not in the mood to cook today, and without Marisa, I think it would've been nice to go out anyway. Why not be with a couple of friends?" Mrs. Ishiyama shrugged to her own sentence.

Yumi and Kiesho joined each other with a loud groan. Loud just enough to make sure Mrs. Ishiyama heard, "My decision is final, you two. Bitch about it all you want. Besides, Odd hasn't seen you for such a long time, Yumi. I think it's time you see him again."

Yumi spluttered, "Not my fault the crazy-man didn't go to College with his brother."

"You shouldn't be wasting all this money Takeo left for you, Satomi. Using it for…" Kiesho protested.

"Food and Entertainment. I'm _so_ sorry, Kiesho. I just thought you liked dinner yesterday, you might just want to eat again today!" Mrs. Ishiyama cried back, "You two are going, kay? Kay thanks."

Yumi groaned irritated. It's not like she _hated_ Odd or anything; it's just she didn't really get along with him, and then, they're all gonna be depressed because of their mom. And She, Kiesho, and Satomi will be depressed because of her dad, add a pinch of finding out your mother's mistress, pop it in the oven, and BAM- a Perfect hellhole.

Satomi snarled to her daughter, "Yumi! You get upstairs and change. You wear that same outfit everyday! Ever since you were in the 8th grade! It's disgusting!"

"But mom-"

"GO!"

Yumi didn't feel like arguing with her mom about something so stupid, so she just dragged herself upstairs, wondering on just _what_ her mom wanted her to wear. It's not like she owned a whole closet full of clothes anymore. All that was at the College Station.

She heard her Uncle and Mom fight again, yes, **again**:

"Yumi can wear whatever she damn pleases, Satomi!"

"Not in this house! She looks like a fucking nun!"

She didn't really care anymore. She just kept her dark jeans on, and replaced her black shirt with a red one- slightly more color. A shirt she never really wore, but she didn't dislike it or anything.

At least that will stop the bitching.

**XxX**

"There's an empty parking space right _there_, Satomi!" Kiesho pointed to a parking lot, wide and open; as if asking Satomi to park there.

"I see it." Satomi answered, as if talking to a little kid. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened, and she drove past the parking lot Kiesho had pointed out.

"What?! Where are you going, Satomi?! Why don't you- GAH!- you know what? Just let me drive." Kiesho already had a hand on the steering wheel, "Satomi! PULL OVER. Let me drive!"

"KIESHO." Satomi snarled at him, "I GOT IT. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT. I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE."

Yumi sighed and closed her eyes- This wasn't happening.

This _can't_ be happening.

Her alarm clock can wake her up any time now.

Any…time…now…

"HERE. I'LL PARK HERE." Satomi kept on screaming, "There! Are you happy?! You just have to walk an extra foot or two! HOLY CRAP- IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN'T USE YOUR STUPID FEET ANYMORE."

"Just shut up, Satomi. Stop being a god damn bitch and get out of the car." Kiesho was already out of the car and opened the door for Yumi, "Come on, kiddo. To the desperate."

Gee, I'd hate to think about what happened at Satomi and Takeo's wedding…

And meeting _both_ the Della-Robbia boys.

_Why me?_ Yumi thought, _Why is it __always__ me?_


End file.
